Guardsman Damon
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Guardsman Damon Crownsguard | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = DamonThe spelling of "Damon" was confirmed by Matthew Mercer to Critical Role Transcript, according to CritRoleStats (source). | AKA = Guardsman Damon | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human Zombie | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Zombified, then destroyed | DeathReason = # Transformed into undead creature. # Destroyed by Campaign 2 party. .}} | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwald | Family = | Connections = Crownsguard (member) | Profession = Guard | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Damon served in the Crownsguard for the Dwendalian Empire, stationed in Trostenwald when he encountered the Mighty Nein, although they had not yet adopted the name. As an NPC, Damon was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Damon wore slightly-tarnished, brass scale mail armor consisting of a chestplate and armplates with a maroon robe. He carried a basic longsword. Personality Biography Background Nothing is known of his background as he was killed before anything could be learned about his life. After an old man transformed into a zombie-like monster during the show at The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities in Trostenwald, the Crownsguard locked down the carnival and its crew. The next night, Damon was sitting in a chair, dozing off while guarding the site, when he noticed Jester sneaking between tents. She subdued Damon with a Charm Person spell, and he sat back down. Shortly thereafter, as Kylre fled from the scene, Damon and a fellow guard transformed into the same type of undead monster that had ravaged the carnival the previous night. Their flesh split open and fell to the ground, their blood spilling as dust and sand rather than liquid. They began approaching the adventurers. Damon and his fellow guard, both having been transformed into zombies, engaged the party in combat. One was cut apart into pieces by Mollymauk Tealeaf's scimitars, and the other was struck by Nott's crossbow bolt in the kneecap, causing it to fall into a fire pit where it was destroyed by the fire. The party feared that they would be charged with killing the two guards, so they carted the bodies to the shore of the Ustaloch. Jester arranged their corpses to look like they were involved in a romantic tryst. Upon returning to the Nestled Nook Inn to rest, Jester drew the two guards kissing in her sketchbook. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * brass scale mail armor (possibly looted by the party) * maroon robe (possibly looted by the party) * a longsword (possibly looted by the party) * a small amount of money, equal to six gold pieces and four silver pieces combined between Damon and the other guard (looted by the party) Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Crownsguard Category:Trostenwald Category:Dead Characters